Flexible flat cables (FFC) are electrical cables produced by laminating PET isolation material and flat tinned copper wires together by automated production lines and are soft and easy to bend, be connected, and be disconnected. Such a flexible flat cable is a medium for electricity or signals and is widely applied to many electronic devices.
However, flexible flat cables generally have no sheltering layer. When a first electronic device is electrically connected to a second electronic device though a flexible flat cable for signal transmission, electromagnetic interference caused by other ambient electronic devices may easily occur on this flexible flat cable and interfere the signal transmission between the first and second electronic devices.